Paradise Found
by Gay4Justice
Summary: What if a man with similar goals as Light got the Death Note, but unlike Light, was never corrupted by it's power?


(Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock...) This..._ is __**so **__boring. I hate math. I hate it. _(scribble-scribble-scribble_)_ **He sighed to himself, quiet enough so the teacher didn't hear. **(scribble-scribble)_ How much longer? _**Guy sneaked a quick glance at the clock, showing exactly 3 minutes and 28 seconds until class was over. **_Why does time always slow to a crawl in the 11th hour? They say time is an illusion, the whole relativity thing being a product of our minds, so why, whenever I try to focus, does it always seem to do the opposite of what I want? Time flies when you're having fun, that's what Grandad used to say, and then, when I'm bored out of my- Hm. That's actually a good question. Time's relation to our state of mind... I'll have to look into that. Oh, that's right! Time's not up yet!_

(scribble-scribble-scribble-scribble, flp...) _Done! __**Finally!**_** Guy breathed a sigh of relief, finished at long last with the prolonged and agonizing trials of calculus. He closed his eyes, and took the short time left to rest. ***Yawn* _I gotta start getting more sleep. I think I'll take a nap as soon as I get home. I didn't even realize how tired I've been. Four of my eight hours is hardly refreshing... Need more sleep... _**"**STUDENT 166!" **_Jesus! _****He shot up out of his seat, knocking himself and his desk backwards. **"WHOA!" (**WHAM!**) "OW!" **The students stared, shocked, and the girl seated next to him went to his side to help him up, but found him, at 231 pounds, nearly impossible for her to lift. **"Wait!" The Teacher spoke up. "He may have a concussion!" "Student 166! Are you feeling dizzy? Are you in any pain?" "Yeah, but the... wall broke my fall, Sir. That was lucky..." "Oh, for God's sake... Could someone escort to the nurse's office?" "Huh? Why can't I, Sir?" "You can't even lift him! What happens if he falls over and gets injured further, or falls on you? I don't need the fatal crushing of one of my students on my conscience!" "hhhh-heh heh heh heh heh! I'm... I'm sorry, Sir...*snicker*" _I'm starting to feel like I'm the one who hit my head... _"Sigh.." **He rubbed his temples.** "Um, Sir?" "Hm?" **He turned around.** "I can take him to the office, Sir, if that's alright." "Very well, then. !" "Yeah? Er, yes Sir?" **"**I'm going to cut you a break today because of your injury, but I don't want a repeat of today's events. Don't mistake my sympathy for leniency! Am I making myself clear?" "Yes, Sir." "You can take your work home and bring it in in the morning!" "I uh, already finished it, Sir..." "Oh, alright, then. Just... make sure you get a good night's sleep!" "Yes, Sir." "Can you stand?" **Guy slowly rose to his feet, when he saw something sparkling out of the corner of his eye, turning his head slightly, he saw what looked like a tiny shooting star fall to the ground. **"Guy? You alright?" "Yeah, just... thought I saw a star..." "You're out of it! You need to go the nurse's office right away! Come on, I'll give you my shoulder." "Thanks." **Together, they walked to the nurse's office, where he was given an ice pack and told to wait while his father was being called. **"Hey, uh... Thanks for helping me out." "Don't worry about it.", he said with a smile. "I hope I don't have to stay too long. I need a good night's sleep for tomorrow." "Tomorrow? With a concussion this bad, you should stay home for at least a few days!" "WHAT!?" **He sat up immediately. "**I-I can't miss that much school! I could get exp-" "Relax! They're not going to expel you, they specifically said for you to take all the time you need to rest up. With a blow this bad, I think you should take it." "...but what about my school work? I'm going to fall behind, and-" "I'll help you with that." the young man interjected. "Huh?" "I'll ask Teacher for spare copies of the work, and I'll go through what we've studied with you this weekend." "You'd... really do that for me?" he asked., slightly surprised. "Of course! You could use the help, right?" "Well, yeah..." "Then consider me your personal tutor!" he proclaimed, while flashing a grin. "I- Thanks." Guy said, "Now that that's settled... , your father has arranged for you to be taken straight home. The car should be here in about 20 minutes." "Thank you, Ma'am. Is it- alright if I get some fresh air? My head is killing me... -I won't go far!" **The nurse gave him a stern look. **"You promise you'll stay close to the school?" "Yes, Ma'am!" "Alright then, you can go." **He got up and stretched, then slowly walked with his new tutor out of the office. **"Hey. You sure you're alright to walk now?" "Yeah, I'm not so dizzy anymore, I'm good for now. Thanks.. For everything." "It's no big deal. You could use a hand." "Yeah, but still, it's nice of you to offer. You're a cool guy, Light. ...it is Light, right?" "Yeah." **He smiled. "**Yeah, it's Light."

**Light had went back to class, so it was just the nurse and Guy.** T_his really bites it. All I wanted was to get home, play a little Smash Bros., and take a nice, long nap... I'm so close. I've just about got the perfect strategy for beating All-Star with Mew-STAR! That star... It seemed so vivid... and I've never of a concussion making someone hallucinate... What if it was real? What if it's a gem from space, or an alien device? Or a real live alien!? I've gotta check it out... _"Uh, ?" "Yes, Guy?" "Do you think I could get a little fresh air before comes?" "I don't know..." "I won't go far!" "I just want to wait out front. My head is killing me." "You just had a concussion!" "Well, yeah, that's what's killing me." ***Grin* **"Sigh..." "Alright, look, I'll be honest with you..." _**Lying bastard.**_ "I think I left one of my possessions there, and I really wouldn't be comfortable having someone else get it for me, if you catch my drift." _**Well, that's technically true, except for it being yours.**_ _Finders keepers. __**It landed on school property.**_ _It came from nowhere. I just want to see what it is. How about this? We're not hurting for cash, but they don't need a alien superweapon. If it's a gem or asteroid, they keep it, if it's something we can use... __**We keep it. Fair enough, I suppose...**_ _**You really think it's some kind of weapon? We're not exactly in a comic book, you know.**_ _Come on! It falls to the ground without burning anything, without making a sound, it's gotta be something special. __**I just don't want you getting your hopes up again...**_"Alright, but I'll be here to keep an eye on you." "Thank you, ma'am." _Sweet. Let's check it out!_ **Guy walked at a brisk pace through the courtyard, whistling to himself a tune he felt appropriate for the current events. **_Agent Mulder ain't got nothin' on me! Heh heh heh. Let's see..._ **Gazing along the ground, his eyes widened as they laid upon his prize: A black notebook, with "DEATH NOTE" written on the cover. **_"'_Death Note'", huh? This must be it... The sign we've been waiting for!_" "_Guy!" _Hm? _"Looks like you found it! Your ride's here, come on in!" _Don't mind if I do. Ha ha ha. Ah... what a day. I feel kind of bad had to come all this way... _**Guy walked in through the doors, Death Note in hand, and went out through the main doors, where the Limo was waiting, with Clayworth, the butler, at the door. **"Sorry to hear about your head injury, Master Guy." "I've suffered worse. Sorry you had to come all this way, ." "Oh, think nothing of it, young master. Besides, I don't get to see you all that often these days... I feel there's something of a void at the manor without you." " ! ***Grin* **Is that your unusually proper way of saying you miss me?" "Oh, I think that goes without saying, Sir." **Clayworth gave his usual wry smile to compliment Guy's cocky grin and Guy hopped in the car, glad to see his old friend again. They took the route home with one of Clayworth's favorites playing. **_(_**"**_It's been a hard day's night, and I'd been working like a dog_

_It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log...")_ "You know, Sir..." "Hm?" "It may be bold of me to say, but I'm certainly not the only one who's missed you." "I know." **They sat in silence for the rest of the ride, Clayworth thinking of the surprise Guy's father had for him when he graduated, and Guy studying the back of his recently acquired treasure. **_Let's see..._

o The human whose name is written in this note

shall die.

_Well, I wouldn't call them human, but it's interesting that it seems to imply that it doesn't work on animals..._

o This note will not take effect unless the writer has

the person's face in their mind when writing

his/her name. Therefore, people with the same name will not be affected.

_That raises a few questions... what if it's a pair of identical twins who share the same name? Would they both die, or would the note know_

_which one you mean? What if a person was never given a name? Would a nickname suffice? Hmm... I guess I could just kill them myself._

o If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds, it will happen.

_So, I have a bit of time to get creative... 40 seconds... how generous!_

o If the cause of death is not specified, the person

will ultimately die of a heart attack.

_That's way too good for the kind I'd kill. Maybe attempted murder, if it was a crime of passion, or something. I suppose I could show a bit of leniency in those types of cases... or if I was in a rush._

o After writing the cause of death, details of the

death should be written in the next 6 minutes

and 40 seconds.

_400 seconds then? That's more than enough time to think something up._

_Now that I know the rules, I can begin without delay!_

**Guy brought his list out of his bag, an ordinary notebook filled with the names of the worst criminals of the world, alphabetized, with the ones at large, paroled, or otherwise out of confinement listed first. Each criminal had a small picture of their face next to their name. The names of murderers, rapists, and psychos filled the pages, and he reveled in making the deaths as painful and ironic as possible.**

_Heh heh heh heh heh... At last... **God's work is ****being carried out!**_

**He wrote for felt like almost an hour, making sure to keep the face in mind so as not to slip up.**

_I can't believe this is happening! It's a miracle... I got to keep at, though... this will take a little while. Wonder what John wants for dinner... Hope he's up for delivery. I think I'll stay up tonight, got a lot of work to do... "_We're here, Sir" _**scribble-scribble**_-_done! For now. Better mark my place. "Hm? Already? Time really flies when you're having fun!" "Quite so, Sir. Will you be alright going up the steps?"_ **Guy smiled at this. Clayworth always worried about him. **"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks."

"Well, be careful not to bash your head on the ceiling, you need your brains intact for your studies!" "Ha ha ha! Duly noted, !" **Guy grabbed his bag, while Clayworth swiftly moved to the door, and opened it. **"Y'know, Clayworth, you don't have to-" "Bad manners are the unsightly brother of bad habits, and bo-" "'Both are hard to break', I know." "Besides, I sat around quite enough this evening." **He got out of the car, but while proceeding to the front door of the apartment, stopped suddenly.**

"Uh, Clay?" "Yes, Guy?" "I, uh... I'm sorry I didn't talk much, especially when it's been so long..." **A smile was brought to Clayworth's face this time. **"You work hard every day, and you have mountains of notes to write down. I went through the same grueling tasks when I went to school. Believe me, Sir, I understand." "Well, you know..." "Yes?" "It'd be great to catch up when things are less busy, and I'd like to hear what you and Dad have been up to. You think I... could buy you breakfast at the Ol' Diner? This weekend, or next?"

"I wouldn't hear of it, Sir. I'll buy." "but-" "_If _you catch up on all your schoolwork, and any day of the week is fine." "Done!" "Now get inside, Sir, it's getting cold." "Alright, I'll see you, then, Mr.C!" _"_Heh heh heh... Very well, Master Guy!" **The young man waved politely, and rushed inside.**

**Clayworth returned the gesture, and got into the car. **_"Ah, that boy... he's too nice for his own good!"_

**As soon as Guy got inside, he leaned against the wall and held himself there for a minute or two.**

_Clayworth, Pop... I'm so sorry. It still hurts, lying to your faces while you think I'm a fucking angel, it just... I just... The world..._

**"**The world can't go on like this... it's rotting, no...burning, and the flames... I've seen the agony, and the scars, and I... I have to punish them. The ones that burn this world and it's people without a shed of remorse, that take pleasure in the Hell they bring to the decent, to the pure! I have to do it, I have the power to do it, I- I _have_ done it! There's no going back, but I won't lose my way! I will bring Hell upon the evil, and peace to the good! No matter what others think, even the ones I love, I know I'm right. I know they evil deserve everything I bring to them. I know it. I know it._"**(No matter how much it hurts, you know what you must do.)**_

"Yes... I know."

_Ugh... It's been a long week. __I could really use a drink... I wonder if John's up for Pizza?_

**He proceeded up the steps, and made his way to the room he and John shared. Digging the key out of his pocket, he unlocked the door, and went inside, the TV blaring as usual.**

"Hey, Honey, I'm home!" **John looked up from the TV to his buddy. **"Hey, big guy! You hear the news!?" _So soon? _"Uh, well, had the music on, so..." "Clayworth? Was he in town?" "It's... a long story, got a concussion, I'll be here for about a week. Light said he'd help with the work I'd be missing."

"Yagami? That was nice of him. I always thought you said he was cold." "I never said that, I said he kept to himself." "No need to get defensive, Guy." "I am not-" "Hee hee hee! Guy has a boy-frieeend." **John jeered. **"What are you. twe-" "Is that blushing I see?" **Guy reddened.** "N-no! It was getting chilly, that's all!" "Didn't you keep his picture from last year?" "Of course I kept the picture! I kept the pictures of all my classmates, John! They came in the same damn yearbook!" "Yeah, but you kept his in a frame." **he countered.** "D-did you snoop though my stuff!?" **Guy asked, in shock and anger.** "No." "then how di-" **John's cheerful grin turned into a knowing smirk. **"Sigh... I just told you, didn't I?" "Pretty much, ha ha! So, looks like you got your chance!" "I'm not his type, John. Besides, I don't think he swings that way..." "Not his type? Where's this humility in the 10 extra minutes you spend checking yourself out in the morning?" "I like my features just fine, but that guy's a God compared to me, and that's not even going into his preferred gender." "You've never thought it's a little suspicious that a popular dude like him hasn't even gone out with a girl once? Not even on a study date?" "Well-" "Hey, and as far as looks go, I'm telling ya, you're selling yourself short. Hell, I'd go gay for you." **Guy blushed once more in response. **"Heh heh... Thanks, man, that means a lot. Really." "Don't mention it." "*Ahem* So what was that news you mentioned?" "Oh! Sadaam, man! He's dead! Died in custody!" **John proclaimed, excitedly. **"Saddam Hussein?" "You know another famous Sadaam?" "Did they say how it happened?" "No, that's the weird part..." "What's that?" "Nothing! They're saying nothing about it, just that he's dead" _I suppose stating that he choked himself to death wouldn't have flied..._

"Well, whatever he got what was too good for him." "I hear that!" "So, you up for an early dinner?" "I'm always up for a free meal, B.G." "What are you in the mood for, mia paisan?" **His pal chuckled at this. **"Pizza's fine with me, Guy." "Sweet! The usual for you?" "Yeah, but make it a stuffed, and ranch on the side. Actually,make it two." "Got it You want a real drink, or soda pop again?" "Gotta keep my energy up, Guy." "Alrighty, then..." **Guy punched in the number, and proceeded to give the order. **"Yeah, Pizza Hut? Yeah, it's me. I'll have two of the usuals, stuffed crust, A two-liter of Pepsi, and one large pie, thin crust, with Red Peppers and Pepperoni. 50 minutes? Yeah, that's perfect." ***beep* **"Yo, McClane? I'll be in my room if you need me." "I'll be here." **Guy smiled to himself as he walked towards his bedroom. **_John always cheers me up! Now, back to work... Let's see... Got the Death Note, and the list... Shouldn't have took so long, that was about 3 minutes... Well, I don't want him getting suspicious, and I got all the Class A-1's* on my list. I suppose I can forgive myself... Let's see how many I can off before the pizza comes.**  
**_

**Now seated comfortably in his room, he put his bag on the shelf, and got out his list, as well as the Death Note.**

"Now, where was I? The A-1's on the list are history. Now on A-2, section M. There we are! No-" "Guy! Check this out, man!" "Better be important..." **he muttered, as rushed to the living room. "-now identified the suspect as 42-year old Kurou Otoharada,** _All too easy. _**currently unemployed. We expect negotiations to begin immediately.**

"Jesus! A Goddamn Nursery School!? Christ!" **He winced as he realized his rather religious friend might be offended by his outburst. **Oh, shit man, I'm sorry, I-" "It's fine, John, i ju- I need to go pray." "Hey, somebody's got to. I'll tell you if anything's changed." "Thanks." _Who needs prayer when I have this? I AM God's wrath! That murdering bastard turns his gun on those little kids, on those poor women... Let's see how much control I really have... _**Guy rushed to his room, and wrote down the name and chosen death of his latest prey:**

**Kurou Otoharada**

**Aims gun at temple and fires. NOT in front of the hostages. **_Don't want to scar those kids, they've already been through worse than any kid should._

**He went back to the list, writing name after name until 40 seconds had passed, then...**

"Guy! Guy! Something's up, man, this dude's walking out the- Wait, he-" ***BLAM***

"Holy shit! He just blew his ow-" **"Th-The perpetrator has just committed suicide! You saw it yourself, folks! The police are moving to escort the hostages out, and two have blocked the body from the children's view."** _This is taking too long... I have sinners to punish. _**(_Remember the face rule. If you aren't careful, an innocent might die in their place!) _**_Damn it, that's right..._**  
**

"It looks like they'll be alright... Thank God!" "Seriously! Damn, man, there might be something to all that praying, after all!" "God works in mysterious ways..." "I'll say! Damn... Oh, yeah, you have your homework, right? Sorry, broski, I'll leave you be. Until the pizza comes, that is." "Thanks, pal." **Guy went back to the room, and continued his work until the doorbell rang. *Ding-Dong* **"GUUUUUUUY!" "I hear it!" **Guy grabbed his wallet and headed to the door, finding a familiar face behind it.**


End file.
